dindyfandomcom-20200213-history
Petice Way
Petice Way is a Bard in the Dindyverse. He is one of the protagonists in the Lightfall Campaign and a core member of The Third Party. He is played by Constantine. Biography Petice was born to Roddik and Susan Uvarmastron in the Militarized city of Hermock. His father was the head of the city guard and thus the Uvarmastron family was Hermockian equivalent of nobility. At the age of 4, Petice's mother passed away as a result of childbirth complications, giving birth to Petice's brother Holstein, leaving Roddik to raise both sons on his own. Petice's father was always distant with both of his sons, only showing interest in their progression as fighters for their expected future as Hermockian guards. As such, most of Petice's actual upbringing was done by maids, one of which used to play music for both boys every night before they went to bed. This sparked Petice's fascination with music, declaring at a young age that he would grow up to become a musician. When he confronted his father with this dream, he was heavily chastised, being told that a life as a musician was not fit for any man of the Uvermastron name. Despite his father's disapproval, Petice eventually accumulated enough money to purchase a small shabby lute from a local shop which he used to constantly practice. Roddik became increasingly frusturated with his eldest son, continuously berated and beating him every time that he saw Petice show interest in being a musician. When he was 11, Roddik took his lute and burned it in the courtyard of the training grounds. It was at that moment, Petice knew that if he ever wanted to make his dreams come true, he would need to run away from home. A week before his 14th Birthday, which was also supposed to be his induction into the guard training program, Petice made his move. He gathered food, water, a blanket, and his lute together and snuck out of Hermock by stowing away on a caravan holding exports. Petice describes this as the Luckiest night of his life as he considers it a miracle that the guard who was posted didn’t thoroughly check the supply carriage that Petice was hiding in and that the city didn’t go on high alert looking for him until after he was out of the city. A week later, Petice celebrated his 14th birthday alone. For about a year and a half, Petice lived off of the small amounts of money he made from playing on street corners, the food he could find in the trash behind taverns and restaurants. This was probably the most vulnerable year of his life as he was often taken advantage of by guards for needing to pay “loitering fees”, muggers who were able to easily overpower him and tavern owners who gave him less than promised for playing as entertainment. When Petice was about 15 ½ he managed to find a job at an Inn that would pay him small amounts to play there regularly as well as clean up after the tavern patrons with the benefit of being given shelter and a bed in one of the cheaper rooms. One day while he was playing a particularly rude and intoxicated customer took it upon himself to not so constructively criticize Petice, mocking his tempo, chord composition and other aspects of his preformance. After the Innkeeper told him to pack his things up and get out, Petice was tasked with cleaning up and clearing the room for the next potential customer. While Petice was in there he found what appeared to be a songsheet. Upon closer inspection Petice noticed that it was actually a sort of spell sheet with ritualistic instructions on how to play a Mandolin to cast spells. Petice quickly took this to his room and finished cleaning up the room. Every night for the following 3 weeks, Petice spent his evenings in his room trying to transcribe the spell sheet himself and learn one of the first cantrips until finally at 3 AM he managed to create a small spark appear from the end of his lute (prestidigitation). Petice was 17 when a popular musical group known as The Walking Note took him in as a roadie. The band consisted of 2 humans and 1 Elf member, Lockheed Pater (Human) who played the Flute, Vander Everlone (Elf) who played the Violin, and Ruby Cure (Human) who played the Lute. As a Roadie, Petice bore witness to the kind of fame and fortune that members of The Walking Note accumulated. It was The Walking Note, Specifically Ruby, who taught Petice the ideology that an artists work being passed down is more important than and Artist's name. Petice subscribed to these ideals and the band took Petice under their wing as an apprentice. Over the next 7 Years in which Petice stayed with the band, Petice learned how to properly play the instruments that were favored by the 3 members. Ruby, Vander, and Lockheed became the most important people in Petice’s Life. Petice would perform as midway act during concerts, quickly becoming accustomed to the large cheering crowds. Personality Petice's perfection of his craft has left him with an inflated ego and high sense of self worth. He believes that he is on his way to become the greatest musician that the world has ever known and that everyone needs to hear his talent. His quest for fame is not formed from a desire for money or attention, but from the fact that he wants his passion to be heard by millions and remembered. Most money earned from shows and performances are spend on lavish products such as expensive clothes and accessories. His attitude towards others is often seen as arrogant and narcissistic but that isn't to say that Petice doesn't shows empathy and sincerity. He genuinely cares for the small amount of people who he considers his friends. To outsiders, Petice appears very charming and persuasive, and is often able to get people to do exactly what he wants. Abilities Weapons & Tools * Holy Diver * Hand Crossbow * Terra Ventus Ignus Magic & Skills * Preferred Magic ** Restoration *** Healing Word *** Lesser Restoration *** Revivify *** Mass Healing Word *** Greater Restoration *** Heal *** Regenerate ** Animation *** Animate Objects *** Heat Metal *** Telekinesis ** Hypnotism *** Dissonant Whispers *** Hold Person *** Hypnotic Pattern *** Confusion *** Eyebite *** Power Word Stun ** Teleportation *** Dimensions Door ** Prestidigitation * Bardic Inspiration * Countercharm * Cutting Words * Performance Expertise Stats Trivia * Petice cried once in the entire campaign, when the heat of the Elemental Plane of Fire ruined his makeup. * Petice has impersonated Fienna (at her request) for all public interviews regarding the train line. His impression is... quite spot on.